A Love Story of Sorts
by goddessofflame07
Summary: Another take on the infamous three years, a basic B/V romance with a twist rated R for later chapters WARNING: Slightly A/U for a certain wish incident
1. Default Chapter

Please be kind its my first fic(  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters or any related item of said anime that belongs to the genius Mr. AT himself. Please don't sue, don't have money and not making any.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She walked into the cold winter morning and sighed as she looked up at the sky. Winter, a time for death, for loss, and cold bitterness, sometimes she couldn't decide whether she loved or hated winter. But with death also comes life, right? Re-birth? Maybe. Or perhaps her whole life was going to be about loss. She failed again, and she hated failing. Failing was something she didn't take lightly or easily for that matter.  
  
Failed. I failed. Miserably I might add. That's ok though, right? Failure is acceptable in life right? *Not to Me though, not in My life!* the little voice in her head reminds her of her over-achieving lifestyle. Sometimes she wished that little voice would just shut the hell up so she could get some peace. Peace, that was what she needed in life though, Kami she needed that. Just a little peace. Maybe if Kami was listening he would bring her some measure of peace, even if it was little. *Yeah right Bulma, this earth we're talking about, not heaven* the little voice chided her. She agreed with herself for once, especially in West Capital City, with friends like Goku, Krillen, Yamucha, and the rest of the Z senshi. She couldn't leave out Vegeta either, he was known for making as much chaos as he could.  
  
Yamucha, that was her failure. She couldn't even make a relationship work, let alone life. Oh well, it wasn't his fault he attracted women like flies. Women were drawn to him, he was famous and handsome. He couldn't help that he had no self-control. Self-control, what a joke. *Kami has a sick sense of humor* she thought. No, Kami had nothing to do with her love life. Besides Yamucha had been bad in bed anyway, she had felt no pleasure there. *Maybe because you slept with him in a last ditch effort to make him love you* "SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE" "Talking to yourself woman?" the saiyan prince replied to her. "I always knew you were a little cracked in the head" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You can shut up too", she replied to the compact saiyan, she was in no mood to deal with him. "Awww, poor little human forget to take her anti-bitch pill?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. Bulma could feel his hot breath tickle the hairs on her neck; she wasn't comfortable with him this close to her. He knew it too.  
  
He could feel the female struggle with the emotions he knew he sent through her body. He liked the fact that she reacted to him this way, it gave him power over her. And Vegeta liked power. Power was an addiction for him, the only comfort he had left in the world. Bulma, that was the females' name. She didn't fear him like others did; she openly defied him on a regular basis. On a daily basis, in fact. He liked that. He found it alluring, only physically of course. He would never tell anyone that though.  
  
Bulma watched him walk away with a strange feeling coursing through her blood. She stared after him with a look of confusion pasted to her usually soft features. She thought of Yamucha again, and her face contorted into a painful scowl. She just couldn't figure out that man, he was an absolute enigma. Look up enigma in the dictionary and you'd probably find Vegeta's name written underneath it. He was part of the reason that it didn't work with Yamucha. She always thought of Vegeta, he never seemed to leave her mind for very long. She neglected Yamucha in favor of taking care of Vegeta's every need. They had fought about it and in the end she had thrown her knowledge of his many indiscretions in his face. He looked shocked, and then hurt, a myriad of emotions played across his handsome features. He tried to come up with explanations when she had screamed at him "What Yamucha, did they trip and fall on your dick?" He had sighed then knowing he had lost, and he did something that she hadn't expected. "I'm sorry Bulma; this isn't working for either of us. We both need something different. I'm not ready to settle down and you deserve better than that. Besides I can't compete with Vegeta or your work. I hope you understand." He whispered the last words. She just stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Then she lost it, "YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME?! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME; I'M SUPPOSED TO BREAK UP WITH YOU. IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY. FINE DON'T CALL ME YAMUCHA, DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME." She screamed as loud as she could and stomped out of his penthouse apartment. She slammed the door to the point where it groaned and splintered at the hinges. She had driven home at a break-neck speed and almost run over several helpless animals in the process.  
  
She remembered it all over again in her lab, then that song by Frankie J came on and she realized that Yamucha had been right. The song made her cry and she knew she had owed Yamucha an apology, she just hoped they could be friends. He was an important part of her life and she still needed his friendship. She stood up and began her work on yet another upgrade for Vegeta's stupid GR.  
  
He fought like a man possessed, fighting an unseen enemy. He was possessed. He had to be the strongest, had regain his dignity as the Saiyan Prince. He had to beat that third class fool Kakarott. He needed to prove them all wrong. He would prove that they were the fools, not him. The power was flooding his body; he could feel the threshold of new limits that he teetered on the edge of. He just couldn't reach it yet, it swayed just out of his reach. His rage built and it seethed beneath his skin, it blinded him. He was crazed, his anger building in the room. The gravity room had not been designed to hold that kind of power and in moments the room had given in to the tremendous power inside. The pieces of metal and electronics crushed his chiseled form underneath.  
  
The loud explosion had brought her from underneath the heavy piece of gravity equipment she had been working on. She cursed as her head caught on a sharp edge, but she was out in less then a minute. She ran for the site of the destructed gravity room. She called out to him, surveying the damage for his form; somehow she knew he hadn't gotten out in time. She searched the rubble, desperate for any sign of him. That's when she saw his hand shoot up from under a piece of sheet metal. Bloodied and bruised, it went limp suddenly. She cried out, "No, Vegeta!" She struggled to pull him up, he was heavy, but with strength she hadn't known she possessed she pulled him out. She dragged his still form from the rubble and laid him out in the grass. He wasn't breathing, she checked his pulse; none. She set out to do CPR, *Get him breathing girl, what are you waiting for* If the saiyan prince found out he would have her ass. *Oh well, he can thank you later* the voiced screamed in her head. She went to work, she tried for several minutes and finally the prince responded, he coughed and sputtered and pushed her off him. "I don't need your help Onna, I'm fine" he coughed again. She watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back. She reached over to make sure he was still breathing; satisfied she pulled her cell phone out of her lab pocket and called the Son residence. Goku answered surprisingly, "GokuIneedyoutocomeoverandhelpmewithvegeta!" "Hurry" was the last thing he heard before the line went dead.  
  
Bulma looked up into the concerned eyes of her best friend. Without saying a word the taller man picked up Vegeta and they proceeded to the medical wing. Goku laid the smaller saiyan on the bed beside the window. Bulma did her part and hooked Vegeta up to an IV and heart monitor along with various machines to do other tests for her. Goku watched his best friend with a curious expression on his kind face. "You're really worried about him aren't you?" her friend asked. "Yes" she replied. They sat at a nearby desk and he held her hand. He looked at her and asked "He over did it again huh?" "Yeah just like he always does, I know he has to train for the androids but why does he have to try and kill himself?" she whispered. "He's a man on the edge, Bulma. Pain is all he knows and it's the only way he knows how to get stronger." her friend replied in a knowing voice. "Vegeta lost everything at the hands of Frieza, he especially hates the fact that I defeated him instead of himself." he whispered the last part. "If I could give him that I would. I wish that Vegeta had defeated Frieza, it would have given him a sense justice for our race, but I can't" he said sadly. 


	2. Chapter 2 A love story of sorts

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter, don't own any dbz characters and not makin any money. Special Thanx To the Reviewers: Lucia, Bulma the Goddess, Princess of Darkness and me, and X-Girl. If you would like to be on the update list pls Email me and I will let u know when the chapters are updated.  
  
-this is the format for phone calls- *is character's thoughts* A love story of sorts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma sat in the chair next to the bed that held Vegeta's unconscious body. She wondered why he couldn't just be happy with the way he was, just train and be himself instead of always trying to make himself the strongest. *He's the Saiyan Prince, that's why*, she chuckled at the thought that held so true for him. She watched as he slept, he looked almost peaceful, like a child. His constant scowl when he was awake always made him look older than most of the other warriors. As she looked at him while he slept, she noticed he was probably close to the same age as Son- kun. How funny, all this time she thought he was much older and in reality he was probably only a few years older than the other saiyan.  
  
She wished Goku was still there with her, she liked his company. He had always kept her grounded in times like this, when she was lost and confused. She had always cherished him for being such a good friend. Son- kun, hmmm, funny he was the definition of a good man, why couldn't she have fallen in love with him. She knew that at one point in his childhood he had, had a crush on her. She had quietly ignored that though knowing that he was too young for her. She sat there thinking about the if's and why not's as she felt her eyes close.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the light. He looked over at his surroundings, there in a chair beside his bed sat the woman. Or, rather slept. Her head tilted to an awkward angle as she dozed. He could see her even breathing, making her head lull a bit. She looked like an angel, an angel sent to strip him of all his sins, and his pride too if she had a say in it. Women made men weak and she, she would make him weak. Just like that loud mouthed harpy had made that fool kakarott weak. Well in his opinion women were for one thing and one thing only. Of course he hadn't had that one thing in a long, long time but that was beside the point. *The Onna does look very inviting sitting there* he wished he could just be training right now, that'd get some of the tension out of him. He yanked on the many cords and tubes restraining him and got out of bed. He stood and stretched trying to wake up his muscles.  
  
Bulma jerked awake at the sound of the heart monitor's monotone beep. She realized that Vegeta was no longer in bed but rather standing in front of her stretching his lithe, muscled form. She sat transfixed as she realized that one particular muscle was practically two feet away from her. That part of him standing in all its proud male glory, tempting her to do more than look. She suddenly realized that she was staring at him and in turn being stared at by him. Sharply she tilted up her head to see Vegeta staring at her with that trademark smirk of his. "See something you like, Onna?" he whispered as he bent down to her ear. Instead of saying more he just stayed there breathing softly in her ear. Then sniffing the air slightly above her, he smirked again. "Just as I thought" he said softly.  
  
It was then that Bulma fully realized that he was out of bed and probably going to go train somewhere. "Oh, no you don't mister", she said standing up, "I have worked too hard getting you well, your not fit enough to go traipsing about the in the woods." Vegeta's back stiffened and he started on his usual argument, "Woman you cannot tell what I can and can not do, I am," "Yea yea the prince of all saiyans," Bulma finished for him. "I've heard it before Vegeta, but at least this once allow yourself to heal properly before you go back out there, doing more damage to yourself" she said to him in a hushed defeated voice. "Woman, I am not going to damage myself so just mind your own business", Vegeta told her nonchalantly as he strode out of the med-wing lab door. *Geez he's still naked* the little voice inside her whispered. She ran out the door screaming "At least put some clothes on!" She watched as he strode purposefully into the house.  
  
*Man I must be lonely, I was staring at his private parts*, she thought. Well maybe it was more that she could appreciate his very attractive, very male body. She thought back to that comment that he made when he had sniffed the air around her. She couldn't figure out what he had meant about that. It didn't make sense. *I should call Chi-Chi, she might have an answer.* She went inside to make her call and make his 'highness' his royal breakfast before he threw a tantrum.  
  
-Hello?- -Hey Chi, it's me Bulma- -Oh, hey B-chan whats up?- -Nothin just hadn't talked to you in a while, thought I'd say hi- -Oh,ok. So how's the saiyan prince doin? He up and about yet?- -Oh, yea he's up. Already tryin' to get back to training, I swear he's tryin to kill himself!- -That's a saiyan for ya.- -Hey Chi I got a question for ya- -Shoot- -Well today when he got up, well he was umm naked and umm yea- -Well this sounds interesting- -Anyway he kinda caught me starin' at him, I mean I couldn't help it standin in front of all naked and everything- -Bulma get to the point- -Well he umm was teasin me askin' if I saw anything I liked, and then he bent down like he was gonna say something else and he just sniffed the air above my head and said somethin' like 'just as I thought' what the hell's that supposed to mean- -Alright catch your breath before you have a coronary. But answer me honestly B, do you like him?- -Well I mean he's kinda cute and all, well, umm- -Bulma c'mon- -Yea- -Oh, I knew it, well to answer your question, saiyan's have a very sensitive sense of smell. They can smell everything, B, everything.- -Meaning?- -B, you can be so dense sometimes, it means they can smell when you get y'know excited, catch my drift?- -Oh Kami, You serious?- -Yup- -Crap the foods burnin' I call you back later Chi- -He he he, Bye B-  
  
She turned off the burner and attempted to save the omelet she had started but it was too late. She threw the pan in the sink and started again. "Damn I need to take cooking lesson from Chi" she said to herself. "Probably wouldn't help any" said a deep voice behind her. She spun around to see Vegeta leaning against the door frame. "How long have you been there?" she asked quietly. "Long enough woman, long enough. Now hurry along with my meal!" "Anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is considered bad manners," she replied in an irritated voice. He just smirked and raised an eyebrow at her as he sat at the table. All through the meal he just sat and ate in silence, casually looking at her every so often. Bulma would blush when he caught her staring at him. Finally she could no longer stand the physical tension in the room; she finished her meal and left the room. Vegeta sat there staring at his now empty plate, it had been hard to ignore her, he had to restrain himself better from now on. If he didn't get better at pretending she didn't exist then he might get himself in trouble. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Love Story of Sorts Chapter 3 Thanx to the reviewers: X-Girl and Princess of Darkness and me. Thanx again guys the reviews help to keep me updating.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue cuz I don't have any money and I ain't makin any. And I don't claim to own anything Dbz except stuff I buy at the toy store (Yea I got a SSJ Vegeta cool huh)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma sat in her lab quietly and thought about her phone call with Chi-chi. *He can smell when I get excited, what the hell is that supposed to mean?* she wondered to herself. "Kami I don't understand the male species!" she said aloud to herself. "I keep telling you woman, your starting to lose it" said a loud gruff voice behind her. "Vegeta geez, you scared the crap outta me. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" she replied in an irritated voice. "Woman, I'll do whatever I want, you know that. Besides, scaring insignificant little humans like you is the only amusing thing on this planet with the exception of training." "Y'know Vegeta I am one of the most important people on this planet, not to mention one of the smartest. You could at least give me a little credit for it" Bulma replied. "Sure woman whatever you say, oh and the GR's broken again, fix it!" he added the last part almost as if an afterthought. "OOOHHHH you idiot!!!" she screamed after him as he turned and strode out the door. *Kami that man lives to torment me* she moaned to herself. She picked up her toolbox and proceeded to walk out towards the GR.  
  
Bulma sat under the control panel to GR, the gravity simulator had given out and she hadn't a clue why. The error log had listed a T-6 error which meant that the safety override had been disabled but how had it disabled itself? "Stupid machine!" she said to the control panel. "Well you built it woman so if it's stupid then it's your fault!" Vegeta said standing against the doorframe. "Thanks for the commentary Vegeta, when I want your opinion then I'll ask for it, until then you can just shut up!" she replied testily. "Y'know woman words like that could get you killed, you're lucky I need you around to fix this hunk of metal" he told her nonchalantly. Bulma was up in a second, standing in front of him. "You can't kill me Vegeta and you know it, Goku would have your ass for breakfast if you so much as laid a hand on me. So give it a rest already and stop with the threats, we both know you can't go through with them!" she practically screamed at him.  
  
She watched Vegeta's face change from controlled contempt to rage seething just below the surface. The vein in his forehead that normally hid itself looked as if it wanted to jump out of his skin. In a flash he was before her his hand slightly constricting around her throat. "Woman, maybe today I don't care what Kakarott does. Maybe I would be just content to kill you and be done with it, Kakarott be damned." He whispered menacingly. He squeezed a little tighter and she whimpered in pain, she knew her face must've been three shades of red by now. Vegeta's face fell then, the anger that had once been there was replaced with shock. She felt his hand slacken and she fell to the ground in a quivering heap.  
  
He was at a loss for words, he had let his rage overtake him. More importantly he had dishonored himself, the woman he had vowed to protect because of her kindness towards him when he had no other place to go. On top of that she not only provided him with room and board but high-tech training equipment as well so that he might achieve his ss status. He had said that in return he would protect her and her family, but he had failed to do that. He had actually come within an inch of killing her. He looked down at her, she was breathing raggedly and her skin was pale but had at least returned to its normal pallor. He reached down and pulled her to him and gently carried her over to the bed that was in the corner for long nights of training. He sat her down and looked at her with something close to concern but not quite. She was looking at him with wide glassy sea blue eyes that glistened with tears. He took his hands and gently rubbed them together forming a slight glow of ki around them. She stared at him with fear suddenly as he reached out to her neck yet again.  
  
She stared at him with fear, he had let her go and know he was going to kill her. "Vegeta I'm sorry, I didn't mean those things I said, I was just angry and stupid. Please don't do this, I'm really sorry!" she pleaded. "Woman I am not going to kill you if I was then I'd have done it earlier." he replied shortly. "Just relax." he said softly. She watched as his hands slowly closed around her throbbing neck. His hands felt hot and surprisingly soft, she thought they'd be a lot rougher with calluses, she sighed pleasantly at the soft touch. His hands were massaging her neck with great care and she heard herself moan with at his slightly arousing touch. She could feel herself pushing towards his body as his hands slid up her neck to her cheek; she knew that he had heard her. She reached up and put her hands behind his head and pulled him closer.  
  
He watched as her eyes lowered slowly and then closed completely as she came closer to him. She looked beautiful and erotically vulnerable. He pulled her quickly the rest of the way to him and kissed her passionately. His lips moved against hers as his tongue lapped against her lips asking for silent entry. They moved together in a heated embrace, and he could feel himself pulling at her clothes. His hands were under her shirt, caressing her soft skin and moving upwards towards her heavy breasts. *By the Gods it's been too long!* he thought to himself. His hands found what they had been searching for; they rubbed the tiny nubs until they hardened under his touch. He heard her moan against his mouth.  
  
She moaned against his lips again as she wished he would do something more instead of torturing her. She saw his head jerk up suddenly and his hands left her body, leaving her skin hot where they had been. "What's wrong Vegeta?" she asked. "Woman if this continues, I might hurt you and I don't want to do that." He said through clenched teeth. She watched as he straightened his back and walked through the GR's door. She felt so bereft and empty now that he was gone; she knew that he had felt bad for his actions even if he hadn't said so. She sat there thinking about him, and let the coldness of the late winter evening envelop her.  
  
A/N: Please review it keeps me written especially if u want the lemon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanx to the reviewers (much thanx): Trunks_fan (don't worry we'll get to trunks' conception soon) Jewel, bise b, Moonlight 152, and Gotenfan18. Those are the recent reviewers and much thanx to them and all the other reviewers.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bulma sat at the desk in her room thinking about the events of the previous day. *Wow who knew old Veg-head could kiss like that, you'd think with an attitude like that he'd be either a virgin or gay.* she thought to herself. *Yeah right girl, virgin my ass! With a body like that? No way, girls would jump him, you almost did.* the voice in her head responded to her comment. *True, true* she thought back at herself. *I wonder what it'd be like to be saiyan, he couldn't hurt me that easily anymore. Yeah I'd show him, I'd kick his ass, ok maybe not quite but close. I could ask Shen- long, and I could help with the androids too, it's been almost a year since Son-Kun and the other's were wished back. I'll call Chi and see what she thinks!* she thought as she picked up the phone and dialed the Son residence.  
  
-Hello?- -Hey Chi, it's me Bulma- -Oh hey B what's up? Burn down the kitchen?- -Very funny Chi, but no I wanted to ask you something.- -K, ask.- -Well, have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be a saiyan?- -Of course, I'm married to one and have a half-saiyan for a son!- -Well wouldn't you like to be one?- -B where you goin with this? Your not thinking what I think your thinking, are you?- -If you mean by using the dragon balls then yes, if we use them now then they can be restored before the androids come and we could even help fight the androids cuz we'd be strong, way strong. What do you say?- -B why do you always draw me into your crazy schemes? Remember when you tried to play a prank on Goku and I ended up with a broken arm?- -Hey, I apologized for it and I paid all the medical bills for that. Besides it wasn't my fault that robot malfunctioned!- -B, you built it.- -Yeah, yeah, anyway are you in? You don't have to come with me to find the dragonballs, the Prince owes me a favor anyway.- -I don't know B, call me again when you have them and I'll make my decision then, ok.- -K, I'll call you then Chi, but don't you think that it'll be lots of fun to able to defend ourselves and stuff.- -Well, just call me okay and we'll go from there ok?- -Ok, bye Chi!- -Bye, B and be careful with Vegeta.- -K, I will-  
  
She hung up the phone and wondered when the prince would come home; she knew he hadn't gone far because the GR that doubled as a space ship was still sitting pretty outside where it always had.  
  
"Kakarott I came here to spar with you not sit around and talk, if I wanted to talk I would have chosen a far more intelligent participant then yourself, baka." said Vegeta sharply. "Well Vegeta you're gonna have to listen to me because I just want to make a few things clear." Goku replied seriously. "Well Kakarott just spit it out before I die of old age already." Vegeta said in a bored voice. "I saw what you did to Bulma." Goku replied darkly. When Vegeta heard this Goku watched his face drop for an instant before it was replaced by his usual stony countenance. "And?" said Vegeta quietly. "And, I almost came into stop you until I saw what happened afterwards. You could have killed her Vegeta, she is not saiyan like us and although she may be well trained in martial arts, I know I taught her myself, but she isn't even a quarter of our strength. I know she likes you Vegeta and I am glad because as much as I like Yamucha, he isn't right for her, but just be careful ok she has a bad temper and she can push buttons like no one else I know. Ok Vegeta?" he asked the smaller man. "Kakarott, you are not her daddy and you sure as hell aren't mine so I don't need your permission for anything. As for that incident, you don't have to worry because there will be no others like it, I am leaving to train. Goodbye Kakarott!" the saiyan Prince replied with disdain. As soon as the words were said, Vegeta had taken to the air, just a speck in the sky in less than a minute. "Damn it, I might have just blew Trunks' future, shit I better try and fix this!" said Goku to himself.  
  
Vegeta reached the Capule Corps. Compound quickly and in a very pissed off mood. Then he spotted her, the bane of his existence now. "What do you want woman I haven't the time for your silly little prattle right now." Vegeta said to her irritably. "Well Vegeta I have a question for you. What is the saiyan custom for aggrieved status?" she asked calmly. "In military terms you mean. Right?" he asked. She nodded her head and he proceeded, "Well if the complaint is justified and honorable then reparations must be made to retain one's honor on the battlefield. Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Well," she replied, "I'd like to lodge an aggrieved status against you." "Really woman, and what makes you think that I'll make reparations for it?" Vegeta asked in an amused voice. "Well Vegeta," she said seriously, "you yourself said that it was dishonorable since it was you yourself that broke your own vow, right? You owe me a favor it seems then right?" "What kind of favor woman?" he asked her with his brows furrowed in a suspicious frown. "Nothing big, I just want you to help me gather the dragonballs, ok?" she asked him innocently. "Alright woman, but I'm only doing it because of the debt owed to you, no other reasons Onna." Vegeta replied in a surly manner. "Of course Vegeta wouldn't want anyone to think you like me, would we?" she said laughing.  
  
Goku watched from his hiding spot, *Man that was close Vegeta almost left, then trunks would never be born. I wonder what Bulma wants with the dragonballs. Oh, well better get goin' I'm hungry I wonder what Chi is makin' tonight?* he thought as he raised his hand to his forehead and in an instant he was gone.  
  
"Well Vegeta shall we get started the day is still early and the sooner we get goin the sooner we get back." Bulma asked the silent prince. "Yes, woman for once you're right. You've got an hour or I'm not going, don't be late. Oh and Onna bring lots of food. You wouldn't want me to starve now would you?" he asked with a smirk. "No we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" she replied with a wink as she sauntered off making sure he got a good look at her swaying rear. *Girl, you want him so bad you can taste it!* said the little voice in her head. *Yeah? So what if I do?* she replied to it.  
  
A/N: Well I know lots of you wanted a lemon and don't worry it'll be commin soon. Next chapter, will Bulma get hot and heavy with everyones favorite Prince? Will Goku stop thinking with his tummy? And will Bulma really go through with her wish? What about Chichi? Will she agree? What will our resident saiyans think? Check back to find out! Please review, more reviews the faster I get to the lemon! Please note that all reviews do not have to be all great (not that I don't like them ;) ) but constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers are not welcome, we're civilized people here. 


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thanx to the recent reviewers: Princess of Darkness and Me, X-Girl, Trunks_fan, Squirrel, Megan, and Silver_Dragon. Thanx again for the support. Reviews are very much appreciated as is constructive criticism. Once again, no flamer's plz.  
  
A Love Story of Sorts  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They had been at it for two days now; Vegeta had complained that he should have gone alone, because Bulma slowed him down. "Vegeta, I'm already here so you might as well just accept it ok. I needed to get out anyway; I haven't done anything exciting in a while. The radar says the next one should be just a little north of here. Probably in that mountain over there." Bulma said to him. He looked ahead at the mountain closest to them, it was tall and capped with white snow that dripped down the sides. It looked like that sweet human confection that he had grown fond of (though he would never admit that of course.) since his arrival on Earth. "Just stay here woman, give me the radar and I'll get it myself. It will be quicker that way and you can start on my evening meal." Vegeta said to her in his usual gruff manner. "No, Vegeta I wanna go too. Besides I might get hurt here all by myself." she replied in a whiney voice. "Woman just stay inside that little inflatable house of yours and you'll be fine." he replied in a stern voice. "Besides you came with me on the last four; and if anything could kill you I'd be the first to congratulate them. I swear you'll live longer than the rest of these weak humans just to spite me." "It's a capsule house Vegeta and I swear one of these days I'm gonna kick your sorry saiyan behind." she told him in an irritated voice.  
  
She could hear his laugh as he gracefully took to the air. She pulled out a small pill shaped container the size of her pinky finger. She pushed the small button at the top and threw the tiny capsule about six feet in front of her. The capsule exploded with a loud pop and hiss of air, she needed to work on that, a silent capsule. *Hmm, yeah really gotta work on that just in case I ever need a quiet one.* she thought. She looked at the round shaped house that stood in front of her and slowly stepped inside. She looked around and sighed. They had left it a mess that morning because he had been in a hurry to get started and didn't want to wait for her to tidy up a bit before they sat out to find the third dragonball.  
  
She had finished cleaning and already had dinner on the stove keeping the food warm for Vegeta. She sat down on the couch and turned on the television. There was no reception way out there and she had forgotten to bring the portable satellite. Luckily, there was a good assortment of DVD's that were stored in the shelf under the coffee table. She picked out an old 80's B-movie that she was very fond of that starred Mathew Broderick, Michele Pfeiffer, Rutger Hauer, and Richard Donner. The movie was about lovers that one took the form of a hawk by day and the other a wolf by night, and had the aptly title of LadyHawke.  
  
She sighed and put the movie in as her thoughts drifted to the handsome prince now sharing close quarters with her. She thought about all the times she had watched him practice his kata's outside in the daylight with the shadows playing hide and seek with his muscled form. He was so graceful in all his movements and she wondered what kind of grace he would take in bed. Thinking about the way his body would cover hers in the heat of passion, his skin pressing heatedly against hers. Slick with sweat, his hands would slide over her body with practiced ease. *Man, I need to stop thinking about this it's making me want to go out and find him so I can jump his bones.* she thought to herself. Just as she finished that thought the door opened and the saiyan in question stepped inside.  
  
As Vegeta opened the door his senses were assaulted by a familiar smell. He knew what that smell was and where it was coming from as he looked over to the couch where said smell was coming from. He locked eyes with her as he noticed her blush. *So, the little Onna's been thinking about me again huh?* he thought with amusement. Vegeta however pretended not to notice the enticing scent coming from the beautiful woman seated in front of him. He would play with her for a little while, playing with her wouldn't hurt anything. "Where's my meal woman, I thought I told you to make my food so I could eat when I returned!" he said harshly, never letting the tone in his voice slip to give himself away.  
  
"It's on the stove, just a sec and I'll plate it up for you" Bulma replied rather breathlessly. *Damn, I could have sworn he knew I was thinking dirty things about him when he came in, but maybe I was wrong.* she thought hurriedly. She began to pile food onto plates; she could feel his eyes staring at her back. She brought the first two plates over to him; as he moved his arm to make room for the plates, she felt his hand brush the underside of her arm. Her sharp intake of air indicated that she had felt the slight touch. She not only felt it, his hand had left her skin burning where he had touched her. Vegeta had either not noticed it or pretended that it simply didn't happen.  
  
All through the meal accidental touches kept happening, once she had gasped so loudly at his inadvertent touch that he had snapped at her "What's wrong with you tonight woman, you act as if your skin burns whenever I accidentally touch you. Am I that repulsive?" "N-no it just startled me that's all, I've been jumpy today, sorry." she had replied shakily. *Damn, he knows I'm acting differently.* she thought as they finished eating in silence. After the food was gone, the prince dabbed at his mouth and placed his napkin on his empty plate. The man had the best manners she had ever seen in any man, especially any saiyan man. She figured it had to do with the fact that he had been raised as royalty. She watched as he walked over to the couch and turned on the movie she had been watching.  
  
She finished the dishes so lost in her thoughts of Vegeta that she hadn't noticed him turn off the T.V. and leave the room to shower. She finished wiping down the counters and turned off the lights as she walked over to her bed. She might as well change into her jammies while he was in the shower and she had some privacy. She reached into the drawer where her clothes lay undisturbed; she pulled out a pair of short cotton shorts that sat loosely on her hips. She slipped on the shorts under her skirt and proceeded to discard the flowing white garment. She looked in her drawer for a shirt; it was rather warm so something sleeveless would be in order. Her hands riffled through the clothes to pull up a short tank with a lace inset at the top.  
  
He stood against the doorframe and watched as she dug in the drawers to find something suitable to sleep in. A pointless custom in his opinion, sleep in clothes! He would have preferred to sleep in nothing at all, only soldiers wore clothes to bed and even then only on the battlefield. He had tried to stick to his preferences when the Onna had turned beet red and shrieked at him to put something on before he slept. His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes caught sight of her arms cris-crossed to her sides where her hands glided up to catch the fabric and pull it over her head. He had to clamp his mouth shut lest he give himself away. She was undressing right in front of him and although he had seen her in much less, (those tiny scraps of fabric she had called bathing suits) still her body was incredible and the sight of her back and the graceful feminine curve it held was breathtaking. He watched as her hands unclasped the elastic type undergarment that obviously held her breasts. He was disappointed when her hands slid on some other type of shirt over her head.  
  
He watched as she slowly turned to face him, she hadn't noticed him in the dimness of the night. The only light was the full, bright moon that shone through the windows making her pale skin glow with an ethereal light. The pale blue of the clothing seemed to accentuate her skin's natural porcelain quality. His eyes registered the look in her face when she realized that he had been watching her. "Vegeta" she whispered to him. He thought she sounded breathless, he hadn't known he would have this kind of effect on her but he liked it nonetheless. The full moon was taking its toll on his body and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before his attraction to her would pull him towards her and break his restraint. He just had to be gentle with her, that's all. She would willingly come to him and he knew it. *It's not her body you were worried about before it was her spirit. She's in love with you, you fool!* the voice inside him screamed. Love, hmm. He smirked as he walked towards the scent that was overpoweringly strong, it emanated from her scintillating form.  
  
All at once he was holding her in his arms and kissing her passionately. His lips, locked against hers in a battle for control that lasted several heated minutes. He felt her hands run through his hair, they fisted and loosened against his skull, much like the cat that the woman's father owned. The little thing would sometimes curl up in his lap late at night and perform this kneading ritual when it was content. Her hands suddenly became restless as he realized they were touching him, caressing his skin with eager abandon. He felt himself moan involuntarily as her hands moved to the front of his body and slowly traveled down to the drawstring of his silky black pants. They played there shyly before daring to go lower, daring further to untie the string that held the garment loosely around his narrow hips. He felt the cool air against his heated skin as the material slid to the floor unheeded. He stood there naked, proud and strong. She had pulled back and was staring at his body drinking in as much of him as she could, as if to memorize every muscle, sinew, and ridge that he possessed. He couldn't take the way she was staring at him like that, the passion and desire written clearly in her eyes. He could see something else there too, but preferred that it remain nameless and unseen to his knowing eyes. Note: if the aff.net is down, email me and I will send you the word files. To read the unedited version of this fanfic please visit adult fanfiction.net at   
  
A/N I know, I know. Cliffhanger. Sorry it's now 1:26 am and I'm getting tired. But don't worry I'll finish the lemon. Ya got a little somethin' somethin' for now. I'll try and get the rest up tomorrow. Anywho review review review. Thanx again for the reviews. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hey guys chappie six is a major lemon. So to read it go to Adultfanfiction.net, under goddessofflame, naturally. If it's down email me and I'll send it to ya. Happy readin' people. Lots of Luv, Coley ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanx to the recent reviewers: Trunks_fan, squirrel, megan, silver_dragon, and nicka. Thanx for all the reviews and support, hope you liked the lemon. P.S. I will be changing my pen name soon, it will be Goddessofflame07. This is due to the fact that there is another person with this pen name, so being polite I will change it, so next chapter will be under that pen name, I will email all those who I have addresses for.  
  
Disclaimer: Been kinda lax on this lately, but honestly I don't own anything DBZ except my action figures and video games. (Yeah like legacy of goku 1 that I can't beat. GRRRR.)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bulma woke up with a faint soreness all through her body. *Figures* she thought. She realized it was late in the day and the late winter sun was already high in the sky. Although being where they were it was quite warm, the tropical weather making it slightly sticky. Time to turn on the air conditioner, so that by the time she got out of the shower it would be cool. Vegeta was nowhere to be found, *No surprise there, don't want me to think he might actually like me* she thought to herself. *Don't even start with that, you knew he would be like that.* she chided herself once more. She looked over to the nightstand where the clock sat, 1:26 pm it read. Next to the clock she spied a piece of paper; she walked over to it and picked it up. There in bold neatly written print were Vegeta's words in the middle of the page, 'Stay inside. I will be back before dusk, have dinner ready.' "Just like him, straight to the point. Not even a signature. Jackass!" She said aloud to nobody.  
  
She showered first. The cool water streaming down her warm body, she thought of him again. The things he had shown her, things that Yamucha never could. He made her feel like a woman, alive and full of desire. She had always been what was expected of her, a brilliant scientist like her father wanted and a beautiful well mannered woman like her mother had wanted. She was a socialite, but she yearned for more.  
  
She and Chi Chi had been friends since her and Son-Kun had married, and so naturally they had, had a few adventures. One in particular, they had been skinny dipping in a lake far out from Chi's house. They were having lots of fun and splashing and dunking one another. It was then that they were trying to catch fish like Goku always did (without a pole) and a large black bear had wondered close to the lake. Her and Chi's clothes were very close to the where the bear was. Chi had said that they had better get out before the bear got in, so they proceeded to the other side of the lake quietly and got out. No clothes. The bear was occupied with sniffing the discarded clothing and didn't notice the pair. So they had hurried back to Chi's place without a stitch on their bodies. Goku's face when he saw the pair was priceless, he had been doing some yard work when they had showed up. She had hidden behind Chi since she they were married but his expression was still hilarious. He had looked at them as if they had horns or something, when he heard the story after they dressed he couldn't stop laughing. So she had filled the void that was always there, with Chi's friendship. She had liked her adventures but she liked the way she felt with Vegeta better; he was the excitement missing from her life, ad yet he was much more than that he was fire and ice at the same time. He was what she had been needing for so long. Better to not name the feelings she had for him.  
  
After showering and dressing she began to cook, she decided she would make a little something special tonight. Something she could make without burning, stir fry. It was about the only thing she could make pretty well. She decided that an exotic fruit salad might go well with it. Maybe a fruit salad. *Time to go outside and pick some of that fruit I saw yesterday.* she thought. So she put on her shoes and went outside. It was very warm and very humid, *Perfect weather,* she thought once more. She'd need another shower before long.  
  
She looked up at the coconut tree that stood some twenty feet high, yes being a saiyan would definitely make her life easier. She walked over and hooked her hands around the tree and placed her legs parallel to her hands to give her a boost. The tree bark bit into her soft skin, it was uncomfortable and made her feel sort of like a pincushion. With the extra boost she wrapped her legs around the tree and proceeded to slink up the tree. Almost all the way up it started to rain and in mere moments she was soaked to the bone. *Damn weather!* she thought to herself. Finally she reached the top, but she had to figure out how to pull the coconut off without plunging to the ground. In an awkward position she managed to grab the coconut with both her hands.  
  
Vegeta had made excellent time with the last two dragonballs. As he approached the house he saw the woman, in a tree. Her already skimpy clothing was sticking to her body like a second skin. It didn't help that her top was white either; he could clearly see the outline of her breast pressed against the palm fronds on which she was laying. She looked ridiculous perched precariously atop the stupid tree; her rear was sticking in the air as she attempted to grab the ripe coconut from stem it was attached to. He levitated off the ground; floating over to her he yanked the fruit from the tree and handed it to her with a smirk. He could clearly read the annoyed look on her face and it made him chuckle at her. "Woman what the hell are you doing up here? I thought I told you to stay inside and have dinner ready!" He stated with an irritated voice. She didn't reply instead just glared at him. He decided it was time to get out of the rain, so he plucked her out of the tree and lowered them to the ground.  
  
"Well since you're here you can get the rest of the fruit, since you can fly and all." She stated matter-of-factly. She saw his face twist into a scowl, maybe she'd have to put a little incentive in the deal. "Please, my prince." She whispered seductively. He didn't bother with an answer just a low growl. "Great, I want those, the yellow ones over there, the red on that tree, and the star fruit over there." She said enthusiastically. She watched as he raced from tree to tree, barely even visible he was so fast. He stopped suddenly and marched toward the door. She followed silently with a smirk much like the Princes'.  
  
Dinner went too slow for his liking and he was eager to end this day so he could go home and begin training again. Home? When had he started using that term? He had never had a home really, not since Vegetasei had been destroyed and even then he had rarely stayed there since he was raised in Freiza's army. *Hmm, what a joke my existence has been. What a fool I have become, lowering myself to fornicating with repulsive aliens and even calling this mudball home.* he thought derisively. Then his thoughts turned toward said alien, *No she's not repulsive, perhaps the most exquisite beauty I have ever known.* he thought with a wry smile. She was the opposite of saiyan women, they had mostly lean muscled bodies with coarse black hair and small high breasts and small hips. They were beautiful, but not like her. She was small, yes. Except that her figure was all curves, heavy but pert breasts. Well rounded hips, no hardened muscles but instead a sleek strength. She had the body of the alien dancers on Vegetasei.  
  
He realized that she was staring at him with a soft but curious expression on her face. She spoke then, "What are you thinking about?" Her voice was soft but clear, no hint of sultriness or innuendo, just fascination. He decided he would answer her, not with the truth of course but an answer all the same. Besides what was a lie, he only used her for the sex right? "Taking you to bed." He replied in all seriousness. He stood up and looked down at the blush on her cheeks. "You're lying, Vegeta." He heard her whisper. "Even so, I want you and I know you want me, I can smell you woman." He said with a smirk. In an instant he had her in his arms and was headed toward the bed.  
  
The night had passed much quicker than the day had. The air had been heavy with the scent of their lovemaking. The usually quiet night had been filled with her passionate cries and his heavy breathing. He had let himself enjoy the novel feeling of her in his arms. He had let her sleep after only a couple of hours which was unusual for him since he liked to stay up all night and could probably last through a marathon. She figured he thought she needed sleep for the trip back tomorrow which was true. The last thing she thought about was the wish she planned on making soon.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I have been so busy. Don't kill me please. I have a good excuse though, I was excepted to a college, yes and a good one too. Yours truly will be enrolled in a fashion design and merchandising program at none other than California Design College in LA. Cool huh! I hope I haven't lost all my fans yet. Let me know what you think. Lotsa luv.- ---Coley------- 


	8. chapter 8

Special thanx to all those who have stuck by me when I have been busy and what not. Monkey and Angel-Tinuviel are my recent reviewers and special thanx go out to them. As always I appreciate reviews and stuff.  
  
Saiyan Queens?  
  
Bulma watched as the silent saiyan no Ouji made his way to the empty gravity chamber. A feeling passed through her as she watched him, a feeling she couldn't describe and she began to wonder what it was that she really felt for him. Had the nights she spent with him been just a fling, just a little passion for both of them. He had needed it even if he never admitted it to anyone; he had needed the touch of someone who cared. She really did care for him, but how much? Oh, well she had a job to do and it was high time she got her butt in gear.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and sat down with the phone to call Chi- chi. "Hello?" "Hey Chi it's me B, you sound awfully cheerful today." "Well, I'm just in a good mood is all, why am I not allowed?" "No, I just meant that you usually don't sound so happy, but anyway I got the dragonballs." "Are you still planning on making that absurd wish?" "It's not absurd Chi, it's perfectly reasonable and you know it, think of all the things we could do!" "B, you know that just being saiyan doesn't make you powerful. You have to work hard, look at how hard Goku and Vegeta work to be as powerful as they are!" "Well Chi, I can just wish us as powerful as they are and there ya go no more problems." "Hmmm. You do have a point, maybe then I can go with Goku on those training 'missions' he always takes Gohan on and then I can make Gohan study!" "See, exactly! You can nag them all day long whenever you want!" "Hey, I DO NOT NAG!" "I'm just teasing Chi, relax. So are you game or what?" "Hmmm, ok. Can you come pick me up?" "Sure, I'll be right over." "Ok, bye." "Bye"  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma got into her car and sped off. *Probably going to that fool Kakarott's house.* Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and resumed his training. He thought as he trained about the nights he had spent with Bulma. Her body had nearly driven him insane, the way she had moved beneath him. Her response to his body had been unexpected, he knew that they would both find it enjoyable, but it had been amazing. *Damn, I need to stop thinking about her, she is distracting me. I think I need a shower now, a cold one.*  
  
*Later*  
Bulma pulled her car into her driveway; she stepped out and pulled her long blue hair into a hasty bun. "Come on Chi, lets get the dragonballs and we'll go out into meadow behind the house." "Sounds good to me" The two women walked into the house and proceeded to get the dragonballs.  
  
Bulma sat the dragonballs in a neat circle of seven around herself and Chi-chi. She looked at her friend, and smiled. The light breeze blew around them as she raised her arms and proceeded to call forth the great dragon. The sky darkened and clouds gathered as the arrival of the dragon grew closer. Suddenly lightening streaked through the sky and mythical dragon appeared. "What is your wish?" the dragon asked in its booming voice. "We wish to be powerful saiyans, but we wish to retain our appearances." "Very well your wish is granted." Bright flashes of light appeared and the seven dragonballs flew in all different directions.  
  
Vegeta was training when he felt the powerful jolt of ki, almost an explosion, it was so intense. He raced outside after shutting down the gravity room. The androids couldn't have come, it was too soon. No this ki was familiar somehow. The onna and the fool's harpy mate. No! The dragonballs, she had never told him what her wish was going to be. He raced towards the lush green meadow behind the house. He saw the two women laying next to each other motionless. He was there in less than a second, his first assessment was good, no blood, no obvious wounds. He checked both the women, strong pulses and good breath sounds. That's when he noticed the long aqua tail gently brushing his leg. He looked at the other and saw a long rich brown fur covered appendage. *Kuso!* he thought irritably.  
  
Goku had felt the enormous power as well, at first he couldn't get a lock on it, it was strange as well as familiar. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he would find out soon enough. He placed two of his fingers to his temple and focused on the power. Less than a minute later he was standing next to Vegeta as he looked over both women. "What happened?" Goku asked worriedly. "These idiot women wished themselves to be saiyan, at least I think. That would explain the tails and the strange jump in ki." Vegeta replied. "Come on, let's get them into the house and make sure they're okay." Goku said to the shorter saiyan.  
  
Vegeta lifted her body carefully from the singed grass, the explosion of ki had practically incinerated the ground surrounding them. Her body was limp in his arms, and her tail was wrapping itself around his leg. He smirked at this, the woman even reached out for him in her sleep. How funny, he was definitely going to tease her about that. "We should take them to the infirmary the woman has in the house, so I can look them over." Vegeta said quietly to Goku. "Good idea, Vegeta." He replied.  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma's unconscious form on the padded table as Goku followed suit on the table next to Bulma. Vegeta began to set up the various monitors on both women. He pulled Bulma's shirt and bra off to hook up the heart monitor. After this was done he discreetly lifted a sheet to cover her. "Kakarott, take off your harpy's shirt and that elastic wire thing." Vegeta said to his companion. "It's a bra Vegeta, and why do I have to undress her. She might get mad, especially if she thinks you saw her half naked." Goku replied awkwardly. "Whatever that annoying thing is I don't care, but I think your moon-bound mate will get a lot angrier if we have to use those infernal balls to retrieve her from the land of the dead. Now do as I say so we can monitor their vitals." Vegeta replied angrily. "Okay, okay. But I didn't know you were good with medical stuff like Bulma. Are you a doctor Vegeta?" Goku asked good-naturedly. "Of course not idiot, but I am a warrior and I was trained in healing wounds, I don't know anything about human physiology but I know a fair amount of saiyan physiology." Vegeta replied in an irritated tone. "Oh." Goku replied quietly as he watched Vegeta hook his wife up to various machines. His touch was surprisingly gentle and his eyes stayed on the task at hand and not on his wife's body any longer than the task required. "Cover her, I will be back. I have to get something from upstairs." "Okay Vegeta." Goku replied as he picked up a sheet from the shelf and covered his wife's sleeping form.  
  
Vegeta walked back into the small improvised infirmary, it was funny how he had lain in the exact same place and the woman had taken care of him. Now the roles were reversed, she was lying there helpless and he was taking care of her. Only now she was saiyan at least he thought so, but he would find out for sure. The little square black machine he was holding would tell him for sure. He went over to Bulma's body and placed the machine on the stand next to her, took out a small needle and pricked the tip of her index finger. "Whatcha doin' Vegeta?" Gouku asked. "Testing her blood, if the monitor here shows any readings at all, then the blood is saiyan, if not then my guess is wrong." Vegeta replied as he slipped the needle back in the machine. The little black machine beeped and immediately began printing figures on the small strip of white paper.  
  
Vegeta watched the machine print out numbers in the saiyan language. He read them and looked at the two sleeping women. "What's it say Vegeta?" Goku asked. "That they are indeed saiyan, the blood is laced with ki, powerful ki. Very near what our own power level is. Their bodies most likely are trying to cope with the change, they should wake soon. However, they will not know how to control the power. Don't leave your woman's side for anything; she very well could hurt herself or others. We don't need that right now, not with the androids still on the way. After that's done she can go do all the damage she wants to herself but for now keep her temper in check. I will look after Bulma and make sure she doesn't destroy this mudball the two of you call home." Vegeta explained to the taller warrior. "Yeah, they are gonna be even tougher to control now. Man Chi-chi's gonna be able to do a lot more than hit me with the frying pan. I'm gonna have to warn Gohan about this when he gets back from the Ox King's." Goku replied in a somewhat worried tone.  
  
Vegeta was thinking along the same lines, the women got themselves into enough trouble as just humans, now they had power, real power. He looked at the table where the Onna slept, just then she sat straight up looked around. Surprise barely lifted Vegeta's eyebrow, as he watched her. "Finally awake I see, princess." He sarcastically threw the phrase 'princess' in. Bulma growled in response. "Did I just growl?" she asked no one in particular. "You sound like Vegeta, Bulma." Goku said laughingly as his wife began to stir into wakefulness. "Ha, ha, Goku. I wanted to be Saiyan not Vegeta." Bulma replied. "Goku, what are you doing here?" Chi-chi asked finally awake enough to speak. "And why am I missing my shirt?" she added rather angrily. "We had to monitor your vitals, considering that the two of you almost killed yourselves with that foolish wish." Vegeta replied to her. "Don't worry your mate hooked you up not, me." Vegeta replied. "Wow Goku, you did this all by yourself, I didn't realize you knew anything about medicine." She replied looking at her husband adoringly. Goku laughed and scratched his head looking over at Vegeta who was shaking his head knowing what Goku was going to say. "Yeah, well I just copied Vegeta when he hooked Bulma up, that's all." Goku replied feeling that he couldn't take all the credit. "We should go home now Chi, Gohan will be home soon and you need your rest." Goku said gently, picking up his wife and placing his fingers to his temple. "See you later guys." He said just before he diappeared.  
  
Vegeta stared at the woman in front of him, his ki jumping and falling as he struggled to control his temper. "I could kill you woman! What the hell were you thinking?" he asked her quietly, his voice ominously low. "I just wanted to help, I can help now instead just inventing things, I can actually help you guys now. There was nothing insane about it." Bulma replied defensively. "Woman, do you just think that I woke up one day and had all this power and control. You have no idea how much work it takes to develop and control powerful ki. You think you can just snap your fingers and everything will be perfect for you. Well I have a newsflash for you Princess, things are gonna be a lot harder for you in the next twelve months, until we can get this idiotic wish of yours reversed. Your gonna start training and your gonna learn some control and your gonna get up when I do, which means dawn." Vegeta said, his voice trembling with barely controlled anger. "Oh, and if your not up when I get up, I will drag your lazy ass out of bed. And don't think I won't either. Have I made myself clear?" Vegeta added scathingly. "Vegeta your not my boss you know and now I have the power to stand up to your empty threats." Bulma replied angrily, clutching the sheet to her bare breasts. Vegeta walked closer to her and leaned in towards her face. "Oh, but that's where your wrong princess. You see, you belong to my race now. You are in fact my subordinate now and you will do what I say or risk my displeasure. And you may have power but you still don't have my power, just remember that." Vegeta said, his voice low and calm. He smirked at her then and turned around striding quickly to the door.  
  
A/N: Man Veggie's royally ticked huh? Maybe Bulma should go make up with him ; ) he he. Sorry it's been so long but I am back and will start on the next chappie right away. 


	9. chapter 9

Hey every one. Well we'll see if I've completely screwed myself and lost all my fans. Special thanx to Belle-mortesdream7, shiro ryu, and monkey for the most recent reviews. And a very special thanx to Sea Goddess whom I forget to thank previously, many gomens. * indicates thoughts.  
  
Chapter 9  
Lessons Learned  
  
Bulma watched the quickly retreating back of the saiyan prince. She was fuming; she could feel barely contained rage build within her. It was an odd feeling that she had, her temper had always been kind of quick but this felt like seething hatred pouring out from her. She tried to think clearly, but it was like everything was red around her. Why was she so angry, he insulted her all the time why was this time any different from the rest? She quickly grabbed her discarded shirt from the chair and ripped the cords from her body. *Monitor my vitals my ass. That jackass just wanted a reason to fondle and stare at my tits. Well we'll see about that, if he thinks he can get away with this he's got another thing commin'!* She thought angrily.  
  
Bulma was vaguely aware of the tiny fact that she was overreacting, but that thought was buried in the back of her mind underneath the vicious anger toward a certain saiyan prince. Her body carried her closer toward the focal point of her anger, her tail swatting angrily behind her. *Who does he think he is? He isn't a prince on this planet and he isn't my boss either. Talking to me like I am just some whore he can use and then throw away. We'll just see about that.*  
  
Vegeta sat up on his bed, he could feel her ki getting closer to him. He had indeed pissed the onna off, *This will be interesting.* he thought to himself as he stood waiting for her to reach his bedroom. He could feel the anger radiating from her ki, he knew what she was feeling and he could remember when he had been out of control. The familiar feeling passed through him, rage could give you the best high in the universe. Rage was better than any drug and a thousand times as addictive.  
  
Bulma finally reached his bedroom, and she was feeling almost giddy with the thought of standing up to him. She put her hand towards the door when Vegeta opened it and pulled her inside. "Get your filthy hands off of me you dirty monkey!" "You do realize your insulting your own race right?" Vegeta replied as he watched her eyes narrow. "Ya know Vegeta you really are a piece of work and now your gonna pay!" Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "Woman do you even have any idea why you're so angry?" "Because you're an asshole that's why." "Oh my poor little inferior saiyan, you have so much to learn." He replied mockingly. His hand reached for the silky blue appendage swaying angrily behind her.  
  
Bulma watched as he reached for her tail, her bright blue ki fading somewhat. She didn't know what he was doing, her eyes narrowed as she watched him stroke the soft blue tail that slowly wrapped itself around his wrist. Suddenly the bright aura that had surrounded her disappeared completely, her breath caught in her throat as a totally different feeling replaced the rage inside her. She watched as he massaged the soft blue appendage that writhed now in his hands. Her breath was mixed with soft sighs as he slowly backed her against the door. She watched as his hand reached behind her to shut the door. His hands resumed their journey toward the base of her tail, as she leaned against him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hands still and at her sides. Her breath coming in soft pants and little moans as his ministrations left her to his mercy.  
  
Vegeta continued his assault on her senses as he used one hand to begin the process of removing her clothes. Soon her shirt and shorts lay at her ankles and his hands finally reached the small of her back. He began working his fingers in small circles at the base of her spine when he heard her cry out which ended in a throaty moan as her hands gripped him for support. He smirked as he picked up her small frame and carried her toward the bed. "What did you do to me?" She asked him in a small voice. "Hmm, I calmed you down before you destroyed your own house." He replied evenly. "What are you doing to me now?" She asked him somewhat shyly. "I would think that would be obvious by now, ne?"  
  
Bulma laid on the bed silently watching the prince undress. She had seen his body so many times between his habit for getting hurt and their recent activities, but every time was breathtaking. His body was like steel encased in silk, so hard and yet covered with the softest skin. Her hand reached up to touch him, her fingers lightly brushing against his torso. His hand covered hers and placed it above her head as he crawled over her. *This man will be the end of me, and yet I am in love with him. He will break me and in the end I will be alone, but still I give myself to him.* She thought as his body covered hers.  
  
Vegeta had seen the look in her eyes, he knew and yet he couldn't stop himself. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame and if he wasn't careful he would get burned. He stopped thinking then as he felt her hands slide over his back. *No more thoughts, I want her, damn the consequences!* were his last thoughts before he gave into the pleasure she gave him.  
  
***Later***  
  
He felt her arch against him and suddenly felt her teeth sink into the soft flesh of his neck. He was lost then, his head thrown back and his voice raw with passion. He had to stop himself from showing such emotion, so he did the only thing he could think of, he bit the soft skin on her neck. His teeth tearing the flesh so easily and drawing sweet blood, blood laced with intoxicating power.  
  
He pushed her away suddenly and sat up; she couldn't understand why he looked so angry. She felt so calm and almost peaceful; she had never felt so completely right with the world. She smiled at him and reached for him to lie down again. "What have you done?" He hissed his voice laced with venom. "Vegeta what's wrong?" She asked him, concern showing in her bright cerulean eyes. "YOU! You have bound us together for eternity, that's what!" "I- I don't understand Vegeta, what did I do?" "You marked me and then you made me mark you!" "You mean when I bit you. I'm sorry I just couldn't help it, I didn't think you'd be so angry about it." "Woman, you didn't just bite me, you marked me. It is a saiyan way of saying me and you are mates. We exchanged blood, we will bond. We will hear each other's thoughts; we will know things about each other that no one else knows. Secrets, everything. You have no idea what you have done."  
  
She looked at him with wonder, she didn't see what was wrong but she knew Vegeta wasn't happy. Vegeta didn't want a commitment, he wanted mindless sex. Just like Yamucha, no strings, no emotions. Her expression saddened as she stared at him. She knew he would hurt her, it was all he had ever known and now she had paid her price. "It's okay Vegeta, I understand. I am sorry if I caused this, it's not what I wanted to happen. Maybe if we just stay away from each other then the bonding thing won't happen." She stood up and wrapped the sheet around her; she needed to get out of his presence. Away, she needed to be away from him. She passed him looking down at the floor.  
  
He looked at the bed that they had shared, what had happened between them was unexplainable. He couldn't let his weakness for her show; it would be used against him. He could still taste her sweetness in his mouth; she had indeed wished to be strong. Her ki had been so powerful, so close to his power. He needed to train and she was a liability, he would talk to the fool and tell him to train her. She would be fine without him.  
  
A/N: Wow powerful stuff huh. That was an especially difficult lemon to write because I really wanted to show Bulma's saiyan instinct. I am not even sure if I like it but I'll post it now before I get all perfectionist and totally destroy it. Let's see what happens in chapter 10 Training Day. To read the unedited version of this chapter please go to This is the site where my unedited story is posted. Pleased R&R thanx. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yea I get no money, I have no money. A/N: Okay a very cool reviewer helped me make up my mind as to whether or not I was gonna write a Goku/Chichi lemon. I have been debating on it for awhile. Chapter 10 was gonna be mainly about those two anyway because we hadn't heard from our cute knucklehead in awhile. Besides let's face it Goku is pretty hot. So without further ado this ones for you Elenek, oh and by the way it satisfies my hentai mind as well, just call me chikan. Oh this is a great Japanese dictionary site so all with curious thanx to all my readers and especially those who have reviewed: midnight, elenek, shiro-ryu, prophecy, mini nicka, and kagome69 (I love the name, Kagome69 hehehe okay sorry).  
  
Control  
  
Bulma stood as the water slid down her back and the drops of water hit her face masking the silent tears. The pain that she had known would eventually come from this liaison had reared its ugly head. Vegeta hadn't wanted any real connection just the physical, she had known that. She just wanted to believe that this attraction was something more, and on her part it was. She rinsed her body and turned the water off. She wasn't going to pine for him, she was going to see Son-kun and get stronger. After all that's why she had gathered the dragonballs.  
  
"Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled outside the small house. He watched the fool open the door and step out. "Oh, hey Vegeta. What's up?" the taller saiyan asked scratching his head. "I am leaving, to train. The woman will need training. I assumed adding another pupil to your care would not be too demanding." "Um, sure Vegeta. I've trained Bulma for a long time but I thought you were gonna do it?" "Things have changed and I have decided that training in space would be best for my ascension." "K, Vegeta. Just be careful huh, we'll need you for the androids." Goku said good naturedly. "Don't worry Kakarott I will fulfill my duty and I will be back to kill you when I am stronger." The smaller saiyan said and with that Vegeta took to the air.  
  
"Goku, you think that Vegeta will really try and kill you?" Chi-chi asked her husband. Goku stared at the rapidly vanishing energy trail thoughtfully. "No, I think he uses me as a way of getting stronger. If he does become stronger than me, he will just settle for beating the hell out of me. We are the last of our race, he will not kill me, his honor will not let him. But that doesn't mean that I am going to let him beat the hell out of me, I will work too. We will need all the strength for the androids." Goku turned and took his wife by the hand and led her back into the house. "Come on we don't have a lot of time before Bulma gets here." He whispered to his wife and began pulling her clothes off. "Goku!?"  
  
For full lemon please love you, Goku" "Hmmm, I love you too Chi." "We should get up" "Yeah, I know. Bulma will be here soon." He paused, "Chi you shouldn't touch me there like that. I can't control myself sometimes, I could hurt you." "You didn't hurt me, you could never hurt me. I trust you and besides I think I am strong enough to handle you unrestrained." "Chi that wasn't unrestrained, that was barely restrained. But if you like I could show you." Chi-chi laughed as she pushed him off of her. "Get up you chikan!" She laughed as she could already feel him pressing against her thigh.  
  
Bulma raced along the back highways that went to Goku's house, usually she used her hover car but the need to feel the road had consumed her. She raced the midnight purple, two door, all wheel drive car along the highway. She could hear the turbo spool air and the blow-off valve release it as she gained speed. Third gear, then fourth, her hearing was sensitive since her wish. She could hear the transmission smoothly change gears; she could feel the pull of centrifugal force as the suspension held the tires firmly to the pavement. Her senses seemed acutely in tuned to everything, she had never felt so in control of her car before. Must be the tune up I got from the dragon. She thought absently.  
  
Goku felt Bulma's ki grow closer, but something seemed off. He kenw that Chi-chi's ki had changed but it had really only gotten stronger. Bulma's ki had changed almost completely, it was laced with power but there was something strange about it. Her ki was almost like another separate ki was shadowing her. "What is it Goku?" his wife asked with concern. "Bulma, she'll be here in a sec. You better get dressed love." Chi-chi blushed as she realized she wouldn't have time to shower, Bulma would know what she had been up to. Goku laughed as he watched her face betray her line of thought. "It's okay Chi, if she says anything you can tell her that when Vegeta came over her scent was all over him." Chi-chi laughed as she joined her husband in washing up a little. She almost choked on her toothpaste as her husband finished before her and smacked her on the rear. "Mrph.. Mm Grokoom?!! She chastised him with her mouth still full of toothpaste. She heard him laugh and reply with, "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full Chi, it's not polite.  
  
Bulma pulled her car into the makeshift driveway in front of the Son residence. She stepped out and waved at her long-time friend. "Hey Chi, what's up?" She embraced her friend and stepped back as she noticed the odd expression. "What?" "B, something's wrong with you, I can't really say why but... Are you sick or something?" "No, Chi I ain't sick. Why?" "She's pregnant Chi."  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned to stare at him in shock. He smiled and scratched his head in the normal Son fashion. Bulma felt her head spin, 'pregnant?' The world seemed topsy truvy and she stared at her best friends who now wore expressions of concern. Bulma promptly fell against the dark haired woman she had called best friend for years.  
  
A/N: WOW! We all know Vegeta looses control but Goku? Well when you feel something intense like that I guess it would be easy so REVIEW, REVIEW and let me know what you think, and participate in my nifty contest it might be kinda interesting.  
  
CONTEST: If anyone can guess what kind of car Bulma's driving I will write another lemon yeah you know your hentai minds are never satisfied. I will post this lemon within 2 yes 2 days of receiving the answer (The answer must be in a review on either ff.net or aff.net) I will check the reviews everyday. Also the person who posts the correct answer first can choose if we will have another G/C or V/B. That person can also pick the style of lemon they would like to see, although it has to fit the story so no hard S&M stuff but other than that the floor is yours lucky winner. Okay here's your hint, it's a Nissan, the most popular stock color is blue, and last but not least they are extremely rare in America. I have made it easy for ya so come on and use your brains and maybe do a little research ne? 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, special thanx to all my readers. Thanx for stickin through this with me. Special thanx to all who have reviewed. Your reviews keep me on my toes and I love them all. Please keep reviewing with your thoughts, thanx again. By the way this chapter contains some time skipping so I don't have to go through Bulma's whole pregnancy. mean thoughts. DISCLAIMER: If I still have to say it then maybe I should sue instead of the other way around. Don't be stupid I don't have money; I am a poor college student on the way to major debt for school.  
  
Survival  
  
Blackness surrounded her. Everything was so dark and she could hear voices. These voices were hushed, so hushed, so concerned, but his voice wasn't there. I wish I could just not wake up, just let everything go. She thought as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see her two best friends staring down at her with worried expressions. She sat up slowly, her head reeling with the slight effort.  
  
"Well, that was fun." She said quietly  
  
"Wow B, you kinda scared us there for a minute." She could hear the concern in Chi-chi's voice.  
  
"Yeah, well it ain't every day you find out your pregnant. Huh?" She tried to sound humored as she spoke but somehow it didn't work as well as she had hoped.  
  
Goku watched his friend for so many years and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew why Vegeta left, they obviously had fought. He knew Vegeta needed time, time to accept what was going on inside him. He probably didn't understand his feelings for Bulma and he didn't want to be distracted by them. Another part of Goku wanted to kill the shorter saiyan for leaving his best friend pregnant and alone. Maybe Vegeta hadn't known, maybe he hadn't stayed long enough to feel the way her ki was changing. He hoped that was the case.  
  
"Hey, Chi. You think you could make us something to eat. I'm kinda hungry and Bulma probably hasn't had anything to eat yet."  
  
"Sure." His wife said quietly.  
  
He walked over and sat down next to Bulma. He looked at her and he could see all the emotions playing across her face. She smiled at him. He smiled back and just as he was about to speak, she whispered:  
  
"I can't believe he left. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him."  
  
"Bulma I- hmm. How long have we been friends?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"A long time Son-kun. A very long time." She whispered with a small smile touching her lips.  
  
"And in all that time have I ever let you down? Or left you when you needed a friend the most?"  
  
"No, I- no. Why?" She asked, confusion written clearly on her features. "Well, I suspect Vegeta is same way. I don't think he knew." He stated quietly.  
  
"Well how could he not have known? You knew before I did. That doesn't make sense!" She said loudly.  
  
"Bulma, it takes time. Vegeta left rather quickly right?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he did. He said that I had done something I shouldn't have. He said that I had bonded us. I don't understand it very well but I guess it's bad." He heard her say quietly.  
  
"No, not if you love him. Love is never bad Bulma, you used to understand that."  
  
"He'll never love me Son-kun. He doesn't know how." She said, her voice cracking with pain she wanted to hide.  
  
"Then teach him." He whispered as he pulled her into a warm hug. He felt her arms wrap around him. He could feel her shaking with quiet sobs, the hot tears wetting his training shirt. Again he could feel a part of himself seething with repressed rage. He wanted to tear Vegeta apart for leaving his best friend this way. Oh, well. I'll have to wait until he gets back and wants to spar. Then I can take my anger out on him, little arrogant bastard. He thought with a smirk.  
  
Bulma pulled back and looked up at the tall saiyan she had known for most of her life.  
  
"Thanks Sun-kun. Shall we join Chi in the kitchen I smell something tasty."  
  
At this point her friend nodded eagerly and pulled her to her feet so they could go and sit in the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed two fairly large dents in the tile below the counter. It almost looked as if they had tried to set something very heavy on the floor. It didn't make sense though most pieces of furniture had four legs not two. Unless it had two arms and was seated at the table staring at her other best friend. She had to stop herself from laughing, that would also explain why Goku had smelled so strongly of his wife.  
  
She sat down on the opposite side of the table and pretended not to notice the damage to the tiles.  
  
"Oh, Chi. Isn't it done yet? I'm starving. You watch, by the time I'm ready to have this kid I'll look like a whale." She said laughingly.  
  
"Well B, I ate like a horse when I was pregnant with Gohan. Just ask Goku, I couldn't stop eating it was like I couldn't get full." Chi-chi replied giggling.  
  
She joined in the laughter as Chi-chi began placing various dishes of food on the table. She watched as Goku successfully stuffed his mouth with as much food as was possible. The trio ate in relative peace with scattered conversation here and there. Goku stood and stretched his arms and spoke,  
  
"I'll let you guys talk. I am gonna go and pick up the yard a bit and do some warm-ups.  
  
And with that Goku stepped out of the house as Bulma watched his retreating form.  
  
Bulma took the dishes away from the dark haired woman standing before her and pulled her to the table. She wondered if Chi-chi saw the excited expression she wore.  
  
"Ok Chi. Spill it."  
  
"Spill what?" Her friend replied with a look of mock innocence on her face.  
  
"Oh, come on. Really Chi, I know the dents and crumbled tile didn't come from furniture." Bulma replied, sarcasm edging her voice as she watched Chi-chi blush.  
  
"Well, yeah uh... Well we were uh..." Her voice trailed off as she blushed a nice shade of red.  
  
"You were... Making love? So come on spill it, there's gotta be some good details on how the holes got in your tile." Bulma said excitedly.  
  
"Well yeah. Umm well he kissed me 'there' and he was messing with my tail and well now I know that tails are way sensitive." She replied quietly.  
  
"So, was that the first time he did that to you? It feels good huh?" She asked as she scooted closer to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe I let him do it though. I got so out of control B. Oh Kami, I was crazy." She replied in a horrified whisper she watched Bulma laugh. "So that doesn't explain how the holes got in your floor. What did you do to him to make him loose control like that?" Bulma asked as a fresh fit of giggles came over her.  
  
"Well, I uh... Well I kinda kissed him 'there'. But, but not for long cuz after that he pretty much pinned me to the floor. And of course I was messing with his tail 'spot'." She replied looking at a very shocked Bulma.  
  
"Dang Chi. I didn't know you were so 'liberated'." Bulma said as they both laughed even harder.  
  
---Eight months later---  
  
She kneeled on the bathroom floor beside her best friend. Her hands held soft blue strands of hair away from Bulma's face. Chi-chi could still remember what it had been like when she had been pregnant. Every day almost for the first six months she was in the bathroom at least once. Poor Bulma, she had it worse. She rubbed her friends back trying to give her some kind of comfort as she retched yet again into the toilet. When she seemed finished Chi-chi stood and got her a cool wet napkin. She reached and helped her friend to her feet. Bulma gave her a small smile as she stood.  
  
Bulma felt horrible. She was always sick, always sore and on top of that she couldn't train. The only training she had been allowed to do was flying and even then she had to stop when she got further along. She sometimes felt as if the child inside her practiced kata's morning, noon, and night. Of course if he's anything like his father that's probably the truth. She thought with a smile.  
  
She often wondered what he would look like. She figure he'd probably have Vegeta's looks and hopefully more of her personality traits.  
  
She was spending the night at Goku and Chi-chi's again. She spent a lot of her time there lately. She had gotten to know Gohan better and she was happy because of it, after all she was his godmother. She sighed and wobbled toward the guest room she had been using. She entered the room and thought again of Vegeta. He was never far from her thoughts and sometimes it felt as if she could feel him. Sometimes she got glimpses of his mood or thoughts when she was asleep or meditating. Her last thought before she fell asleep was of naming her son.  
  
Goku jerked awake in the middle of the night. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His wife was sleeping peacefully beside him. He reached out for his son's ki and was satisfied when he felt it strong and steady. He frowned, it was eating at him and he couldn't figure out what was going on. Suddenly it occurred to him, it was a sudden spike in ki and then a dramatic fall.  
  
"Bulma." He said aloud.  
  
He shook his wife awake and jumped out of bed. He was sure of it. It was Bulma. He raced to her room and pulled the door open. He saw her lying peacefully, she looked asleep. He reached the bed and tried to wake her. She wouldn't wake. He felt her forehead, it was hot and wet. Her whole face and neck were soaked and she moaned weakly when he tried again to wake her.  
  
"CHI!" He bellowed.  
  
He heard his wife enter the room and step closer to the bed. No words were needed as she leaned and felt Bulma's head where his hand had been.  
  
Chi-chi felt sick, Bulma was so warm. She looked at her husband with concern. She pulled the blankets down off her friend's body. Her hand encountered something wet. She jerked her hand away as if scorched. She looked down and saw what she had feared most. The nightgown was clinging to Bulma's legs with warm fresh blood.  
  
"Take her to the hospital Goku. Tell the doctors that she's four weeks to term. I'll get Gohan and we'll take the car okay. Don't leave her, stay with her." She told her husband quickly.  
  
Goku nodded once and picked up his friend's unconscious body. He put two fingers to his forehead and focused on the hospital. An instant later he stood in front of two very shocked nurses.  
  
"She needs help, she's almost four weeks to term and she's losing a lot of blood." He said quickly.  
  
He watched as the nurses scrambled and left running down the hall. He frowned; they seemed to be running away. He was about to get angry when one suddenly returned with a bed. He laid Bulma gently down and the nurses began to push the bed away from him.  
  
"Hey! Wha" He began and was cut off by a short blonde nurse.  
  
"Sir, why don't you come with me. I'll get you something clean to wear and you can wash up. Then you can go and be with your wife." She said.  
  
Goku had been about to correct her when he thought better of it. If he told them the truth they might not let him stay with Bulma and Chi had said not to leave her. He washed his hands and arms, he looked down at the blood washed away from his skin. There was so much of it. He shook the thought from his mind and hurried and dressed in the blue cotton clothing the nurse had given him. As he entered the hall, the same nurse ushered him into an elevator and down to where he supposed Bulma was. As he opened the door he rushed over to where Bulma lay. Her eyes were open slightly and the bed was pushed up so that she was almost in a sitting position.  
  
He rushed over to her and looked at her, she smiled weakly at him. He couldn't believe she was awake. He took her hand and smiled back at her. Just as he was about to tell her she would be fine he saw his wife walk through the door. She was dressed the same way he was he figured it had something to do with being clean. He watched as Chi-chi spoke with the doctor and then walked over to the bed.  
  
"Bulma hon., they can't give you a c-section. The baby is too far in the birth canal ok. They gave you medicine so you should start feeling better soon. But you have to stay awake, alright?" She said looking at Bulma.  
  
"Ok." She said quietly.  
  
Bulma watched as the doctors left the room. She knew they were speaking outside about her condition. She knew it was bad. She felt as though she had just taken a sleeping pill. Everything was kinda fuzzy as if she was looking at everything through a dirty window. She felt a pain suddenly and she cried out. She saw Goku about to jump up when Chi-chi put a hand on his shoulder. She heard them talking.  
  
"It was just a contraction. They gave her medicine that makes the baby come faster." She told him quietly.  
  
"Oh." She heard him reply.  
  
To Bulma everything seemed to go in slow motion. Every time they told her to push it seemed like an eternity. It hurt so badly and it was so difficult to stay awake. She could hear the doctors' instructions and she felt Goku's hand holding tightly to hers. At some point she heard her mother's soft voice telling her she was doing great. Voices came and left, but Goku stayed with her. At least she thought it was him, everything seemed so dreamlike. The pain was the only thing that seemed real. They kept telling her to push but she was so tired. She kept hearing Goku's voice telling her to push, telling her she had to. He was telling her she had to be strong, that the baby was counting on her. That's all he had to say, that this child was her responsibility. With strength she hadn't known she possessed she pushed again and again. Finally she felt empty and a blessed peace surrounded her, her work was done and now, now she could rest.  
  
Chi-chi watched in horror as her best friend slipped into unconsciousness once more. She heard the baby's cry but no sound came from Bulma. She yelled at the doctors when they ushered her and Goku out of the room. Bulma's family was asking questions and she couldn't tell them. She watched Bulma's mother break into fresh tears and she felt them sliding down her cheek as well. The doctors brought the baby out for them to see and hold. She looked down at the child in her arms. He was beautiful; he had a little tuft of lavender colored hair like his grandfather, a slight widow's peak reminiscent of his father, but he had Bulma's eyes. She stared into his eyes and whispered,  
  
"Trunks... Your mother wanted to name you Trunks."  
  
"Trunks is a good name."  
  
Her husband said quietly as he stepped up behind her.  
  
It had been four days now. Bulma still hadn't woken up. Goku didn't understand it, the doctors had no explanation for her coma. Future trunks hadn't said anything about Bulma being sick after she had him. Could the wish have had something to do with Bulma's strange sickness? No, that couldn't be it, if anything that would have made it easier for her. It dawned on him, Trunks from the future had said that his parents had had only a fling only once or something like that. Maybe it had to do with the two of them getting closer and the whole bonding thing. It was time to find Vegeta.  
  
Goku put two fingers to his forehead and focused on Vegeta's ki. He found it almost instantly, Vegeta had grown powerful in his training.  
  
Definitely super saiyan. He thought to himself.  
  
He focused again and in an instant he was standing in front of the enraged saiyan prince on a deserted planet. He smiled at Vegeta only to receive a deeper scowl than usual.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." He said politely.  
  
"Kakarott, how many times have I told you not to use that infernal technique to follow me around?" Vegeta asked, his voice harsh to Goku's ears.  
  
"Yeah well Vegeta, this is kind of important. Oh by the way congratulations on reaching super saiyan. I knew you could do it."  
  
"Get to the point fool. What's so important?"  
  
"Oh, right. Well it's Bulma." Goku replied seriously.  
  
"What's wrong with the onna? Did she break a nail or something?" Vegeta replied sarcastically.  
  
"No Vegeta." Goku could feel himself getting angry, his ki flaring slightly at the prince's unconcerned tone. He watched as Vegeta's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. He continued,  
  
"She was giving birth to your son and there were problems. She's in a coma and the doctors don't know why she won't wake up. She told me after you left something about bonding with her. I thought you might have answers."  
  
"Take me to her," was the only answer he received.  
  
Vegeta hated having to use the fool's technique to get him somewhere. But if his words were true then he needed to get to the woman. He was surprised that he had a son but there was time for that later. More importantly he had tried to sever the bond between them and had probably caused her problems. He stood staring at the door in front of where he and Kakarott had appeared. He heard the fool mumble something about that being her room. He strode forward and stepped into the dimly lit room. He walked over to where she lay. She looked so pale, so fragile, so unlike who she was awake. He put his hand over her forehead and his eyes narrowed. He reached out to her with his mind, he received no response.  
  
He reached out again, calling her name softly.  
  
Bulma, you have to wake up. Our son needs his mother. Onna?  
  
He watched as her eyes fluttered once then twice as she blinked at the offending light. His face softened slightly. He smirked at her and spoke,  
  
"Just like you woman to be slacking off when you have other responsibilities."  
  
"Vegeta?" She whispered quietly.  
  
"Humph" He replied stonily.  
  
"You have a son."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"Have you seen him yet?" She asked him.  
  
"No, I came to see you first." He replied testily.  
  
"Would you have someone bring him in? I haven't seen him yet either."  
  
Bulma stared at his retreating figure. She didn't think he'd come to see her in the hospital. As a matter of fact she didn't think she would wake up. Her head had stopped hurting thankfully. Had he made it stop hurting? Was he the reason she woke up? She looked up as she saw Goku bring her child in, he smiled at her. She should have known that he wouldn't stay. A part of her was saying 'I told you so'. She ignored it and looked down to se her son and she gasped,  
  
"Goku, that boy, that boy from the future, he's my son. He's my little Trunks." She whispered. "I know. He told me." She heard him reply softly.  
  
She stared down into her son's eyes with wonder. They had created something so perfect. Who would have ever guessed they could create something so beautiful. 


End file.
